


Say Reverse

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Traits, Face-Sitting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Paulie can't escape this, Lucci won't let him go or forget how good it isKinktober 2019Day 1 Facesitting





	Say Reverse

Paulie’s hell began and ended with this bastard. There was no escaping him and this thing that he had fallen into. It had felt so good to throw him to the curb but the thing about that was that it had not stuck. He had thought he was free he had sworn he was free to make his own choices.

He could fall in love with less dangerous idiots and get his heart broken and only his heart. He had thought that with the Strawhats help he had accomplished that. Until the black hearted bastard had swept back covered in white with blackmail schemes covered all over him.

There was no escape to Lucci there had been no goodbye just an unavoidable break that he could end at any time and he had come to end it the rotten hearted bastard. There was really no escape.

Paulie felt his throat ache as he tried to bring his head up. Without fail Lucci summoned him. He made him keep it a secret and while the bastard was keeping his promises now Lucci knew that he could not be trusted. He had proven to be a snake. A right fucking bastard. No matter what they had he was evil.

But he wanted Paulie and even now after all this time and after all that hell he still had Paulie. He knew his body. He knew how to touch him. How to tease him. He knew how to make Paulie give in and surrender to pleasure. It had been good before but now Paulie understood how much Lucci had been holding back.

It had been in the way he liked to hold Paulie down now. The way he would push him down hold Paulie’s hips with one hand and pound him until Paulie came then made him cum again. And again until Paulie begged him to stop because nothing more would come out and the pleasure was too much. Then and only then he would bite, hold Paulie down and cum.

It was ridiculous how this never failed to make his stomach clench. Lucci had a hold on him. On his dick and his pleasure and no matter how many times Paulie fought him he was always knocked down and made to give in. even when Lucci allowed him a bit of pride.

Even when he did not force Paulie to enjoy it he knocked him down in other ways. The way he commanded Paulie suck his dick. The way that Paulie usually had to suck it. The way he was usually left panting and gasping afterwards. The warm cum on his face that he had to fight not to lick away or savour. Lucci was a right bastard because he knew that Paulie still recalled everything.

He had been trying to lock everything away but the pleasure and the commands. The teasing and the way Lucci knew everything he liked and wanted brought it all back. Some things were new but Lucci knew what he was doing to him and that was the worst thing about it.

Paulie shuddered on the bed as he watched Lucci finish undressing. The vibrators had been intense along with Lucci’s preparations. Paulie always prepared before meeting Lucci. He did not want to but he did not want to give the slick bastard to fuck him up further.

Especially since he knew that Lucci was looking to try things that Paulie had no interest in. it had been horrifying the night he had held Paulie down and made him cum with his tail. Paulie shuddered just recalling the sensation of Lucci’s tail entering him over and over. The bastard had been pleased while Lucci had been humiliated. After that there was no chance for Paulie to not suspect that Lucci would try something worst.

He watched Lucci tie his hair back before he reached for Paulie’s tied wrists. Before Paulie could try to speak, Lucci tied it tighter and Paulie felt his caution rise. He swallowed as he watched Lucci climb properly onto the bed. He hooked his hands around Paulie’s legs before he dragged him back.

“What the hell-“ He spluttered with his hoarse voice. “What now?”

“You’ll enjoy this.” Lucci’s purr only made dread grow in Paulie’s heart. “It’s always about me.” He purred. “This time I’m attending to you.” He dragged and locked Paulie down so that Paulie was hovering over his face and Paulie was staring at his tented pants. Whatever that was going to happen, Lucci was terrifyingly aroused.

“Cut this shit out-“ His voice broke off as he shuddered. Lucci had brought him further down and just slid his tongue into Paulie’s ass just like that. The invading wet heat had broken his concentration. What the hell was Paulie supposed to think about after feeling that? What was he supposed to do? It was wet, it was hot and it was not the length and thickness of Lucci’s cock but it was making his vision blur regardless.

He realized that he had a bit of movement left to him when he tried to rub back to get more of Lucci’s tongue. The quick deep thrust was not enough. Lucci’s laugh made him flush but Paulie moaned when the tongue returned to slowly trace his rim before Lucci pressed it inside of him. Paulie sat rigidly feeling the tongue press inside of him.

Then it clicked for him just around the time Lucci sent his hands around his thighs preventing him from leaping up and away. The tongue was too long and too thick for a human tongue. That bastard had done it again.

He couldn’t seem to keep his damn cat parts out of Paulie’s hole! First the tail and now the cat tongue? Weren’t they supposed to be rough too? Paulie’s shudder was cut off but his own moan as he rode out the wet sensation. It was not Lucci’s cock but it was wet and hot.

Lucci had not shied away from licking Paulie to madness in the past but now he was even more enthusiastic about it. It was driving Paulie crazy. The loud wet sounds cut off by his own moans and gasps. The feeling of Lucci’s wet tongue plunging and rubbing inside him over and over again. His traitorous body chasing Lucci’s retreating tongue because as fucked up as this whole thing was. He could cum from this tongue alone and Paulie wanted to cum.

He whined at every deep thrust of Lucci’s tongue. Rocked back against it. Did his best to meet every deep thrust as if that would make Lucci’s wet tongue go even deeper. It was crazy. Paulie swallowed back his tears as he blinked at the hotel ceiling. This bastard was going to hell but he was going to drag Paulie there too.

But fuck he wanted to cum. He wanted Lucci’s fingers rubbing inside of him until he was seeing white and driven mad. He wanted to cum until he was dry and until he was speechless. Nothing made him cum the way that Lucci did. He was tottering on madness and it was not fair.

Paulie’s breath hitched when the hands around his thighs eased. Only for Lucci to dig them onto his ass instead keeping Paulie steady and open for him. The sounds were wetter. The force of the tongue drove him out of his mouth and breathless but it was still not enough.

He would rather bite his tongue off that admit that what he needed was Lucci’s dick. Paulie would rather bite his tongue off right now than tell the bastard that. So he did what he could live with. He closed his eyes tight as his breathing hitched. He rocked back into the deep thrusts of Lucci’s tongue. He cried out at every rough drag and scrape. He pretended not to see Lucci’s straining pants and feel the fingers that had slowly shifted to claws.

He did what he could as his body tensed and shuddered the close that he got to cumming. He shuddered and braced his bound hands on Lucci to get the best leverage. The only real thought was cumming. Paulie lifted his hips and rocked back over and over again until he could keep his head up no longer. Then he allowed himself to shudder and sag before he came.

X

Lucci’s tongue was gentle during the moment that he came and afterwards. Paulie shuddered as his breathing slowed before he was trying to pull back again. Then he had to freeze at the pricks of warning on his ass. “That was one.” Lucci murmured against his heated skin. “We’re not finished Paulie.”

“You can’t be serious.” It felt as though he had leaked his brain through his ears when he had cum. He felt empty during it. His body becoming way too used to the feeling of clamping down around Lucci’s length. That was not something he should be getting used to. “L-Lucci.” Paulie swallowed. “I came and then I came again.”

“I haven’t even cum yet. I haven’t even put it in you yet.” Lucci’s shove forced him to slide his bound hands further down Lucci’s body as he balanced himself. “Look at you.” Lucci said softly. “You’re so soft and ready and you’re still craving more.” His laugh did things to Paulie’s stomach he would never admit. “Again.”

“You have to be kidding me.” Paulie hissed before Lucci dragged him back over his face. “Lucci! No damn-“ The tongue made him shudder. “Lucci.” He begged at the tongue that traced his rim. It was noticeably rough. “No more.” Paulie begged. He had no clue what Lucci’s goal was but it spelt pain for him.

“I told you already.” Lucci’s grip was firm as he kept Paulie stationary. “You’re not done.” The tone was final. “Now, take your pleasure.” The feeling of the nails on his skin. Paulie should hate it but instead blood flowed to his cock once more as his eyes filled with tears. “Enjoy this.” Lucci hissed before his tongue returned to taking away Paulie’s sanity again.

Teasing his sensitive rim. Making it wetter and sloppier. Lucci’s purrs about how much softer Paulie was. It was only making his breath hitch and his body shudder. By the time he had slid his tongue back inside Paulie was a sobbing mess.

That wet heat kept thrusting inside of him. Lucci sucked on him, tasted him. He was devouring him. It only came to Paulie when he was on the brink again and he felt the cat claws on his ass keeping him still. He stared blankly ahead until Lucci’s pants came into focus. Lucci was straining, the strained part was soaked. He was enjoying this. He was turned on from getting to turn Paulie upside down like this.

It was cruelty. It was painful to swallow but Lucci’s tongue was so strong, so wet and Paulie was so weak to pleasure. He lowered his head once more as his body shuddered and his hole clenched around Lucci’s intruding tongue. There was only so much that he could endure.

X

He had passed out and they had not even gotten to the main event yet. Lucci tsked before he allowed himself to smile. He could still taste him, still hear him. Paulie had been wonderful. He had fought as he always fought but Lucci knew exactly what to do to make him surrender. It was not always blackmail and threats.

It was sometimes a tease of knowledge. Paulie would never find someone like Lucci again and they both knew it. Paulie would never ask for these things. He had protested and cried out but he had been the one riding Lucci’s tongue and humping back on his face when he had finally been on the verge of orgasm.

It was delicious. Lucci gently smoothed back Paulie’s hair before he laughed softly. He had passed out tears on his cheeks. His eyes were still wet. He was perfect, even better than Lucci had originally expected. He was worth coming back for. Worth marking up.


End file.
